It's Djaq
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Will and Djaq have a conversation after the events of "Tattoo? What Tattoo?"  Season one, episode 8 One shot.


**I do not own the characters, they belong to the BBC**

* * *

><p><em>Will and Djaq have a conversation after what had happened in "<em>Tattoo? What Tattoo?"_ (Season 1, episode 8)._

* * *

><p>As much as Will wanted to go to sleep, he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Djaq on the gallows, with a rope around her neck. Will knew it was ridiculous for him to keep imagining that, since Djaq was nowhere near the gallows. But it terrified him how close the gang came to losing her that day. If anything had happened to her, he would have never forgiven himself.<p>

With a silent sigh, Will rolled over to his side so that he would be facing where Djaq had set up her pelt. But to his confusion and surprise, she wasn't laying there. Will sat up and wordlessly looked around him. After about a minute or so, he saw movement on top of the hill. Though it was dark and he was fairly far away, he could tell by the silhouette that it was Djaq. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Will got up and followed her.

* * *

><p>Djaq sat on a log and stared into the dark forest, lost in her thoughts. The lads had told her about Gisborne, that without him, there would have been peace back in home. That this pointless and terrible war would be over. And if it wasn't for her, Robin would have killed him for Gisborne's treason. She almost wished that he had, for then that evil man would no longer be on this earth.<p>

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She whirled around, only to see Will. "Hey, it's just me."

Djaq let out a breath of air. "Don't scare me like that. Weren't you ever told not to sneak up on a person like that?"

Will shrugged. "Probably. But sneaking comes with being an outlaw."

Djaq couldn't argue with that logic. Will walked up and took a seat next to her on the log. "Are you alright? I- I mean I know we asked this earlier, but I just want to make sure they didn't torture you or…" he trailed off, not even wanting to think about what else could have happened.

Djaq knew was Will was thinking. She gently laid a hand on his arm. "I am fine, Will. They didn't really get a chance to do any major harm to me and they didn't discover that I was a woman until the trade."

Will was relieved to hear that, but he caught a point that worried him a bit. "Major harm? So you're telling me they did harm you some?"

Djaq didn't say anything, but glance down at her arm that was resting on Will's. Will took her arm gently and looked at it. On the inside of her arm, there was a nasty looking burn, all red and angry looking. "How did they do this?" Will asked, the anger apparent in his voice.

"With my acid. I tried to escape using it, but I was caught before I made it out of the prison."

Will didn't say anything, but took a clean piece of cloth from his little bag and wrapped it around the burn. "I know you are the resident physician and all, but I can at least help prevent this from getting infected."

"Thank you." Djaq said silently, hoping he didn't notice her blushing. They just sat there quietly for a few minutes before Will spoke again.

"Is there something bothering you? I don't think you would be up this late because of the burn on your arm."

Djaq let out a sigh. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How you traded Gisborne for me."

Will frowned. "Okay…" he said, clearly confused.

"I was just wondering why you would exchange that man for me? Why didn't you just kill him, because that is what he deserves."

"And leave you in the Sheriff's hands? I don't think so." Will firmly stated.

"But…" Djaq started to argue, but Will cut her off.

"Djaq, you are one of the lads, regardless of you being Saracen and a woman. If you had gotten hurt, I don't think any of us would ever forgive ourselves. So if you are thinking you weren't worth the trade, I want you to banish all of those thoughts from your mind. You are stuck with us, whether you like it or not."

Djaq was somewhat startled from that little speech. She was pretty sure that was the longest thing he had ever said to her. She gave him a slight smile. "Alright." Was all she said. She then let out a yawn. "I guess this is my body telling me that it's been a long day and I need to go to bed." She replied with a sheepish smile. She stood up and looked down at Will "You coming back to the camp?"

"In a moment." Came his simple reply. Djaq nodded her head and left Will in the still forest.

Will thought to all that he had just told Djaq. Every word was true, at least for him it was. Her being captured by the Sheriff forced Will to accept the fact that he was in love with Djaq. And though he was fairly new to this whole emotion, there was one thing Will was certain of- he did not want to live in a world without Djaq. So he would do his absolute best to make sure nothing bad will ever happen to her. Even if he dies while doing so, he didn't care, simply because of the fact it would be for Djaq.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really sure about this ending, but I think it's okay. Anyway, another favorite episode of mine (mainly because Will admit's that he's in love with Djaq). Anyway, if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out.<strong>

**As always, reviews are welcome and happy reading!**


End file.
